With increased VPN deployment in computer networks, scaling of VPN peers and VPN routes have become a major concern and a bottleneck at provider edge (PE) routers. For instance, current BGP implementations are generally unable to efficiently handle more than two thousand external BGP (eBGP) sessions between PE routers and customer edge (CE) routers. With eight thousand eBGP sessions, processor utilization is at a maximum, and convergence (learning and advertising routes to peers) takes an unacceptably long time. Further, for these reasons, efficient end-to-end VPN route update generation, and consequently the overall network convergence, an interest of Internet Service Providers (ISPs) to provide VPN services to as many customers as possible on the same router, has been difficult for conventional BGP implementations to achieve effectively.